


flirting with desire (and an international sex scandal)

by asael



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asael/pseuds/asael
Summary: At a ball attended by the most important nobles of United Fódlan, Claude and Dimitri get up to a bit of fun. Maybe more than they ought to.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 26
Kudos: 201
Collections: Dimiclaude Wild Weekend





	flirting with desire (and an international sex scandal)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dimiclaude Wild Weekend, Day 1!

Claude raised the glass of wine to his lips, sipping just enough to taste the wine. He didn’t really want any - it was just an excuse to avoid making any real response to the man speaking to him. He made a soft sound of interest, encouraging the man to keep chattering on about the new vineyard that was being installed on his lands - wherever they were. Western Adrestia, Claude thought.

He filed the knowledge away in the back of his mind, the same place he filed all useless information. After all, who knew when it might turn out to be actually useful? But he found it nearly impossible to pay any real attention to what the man was saying. Not when he could look across the room and see Dimitri.

Dimitri was in high demand, of course. He was the king, everyone wanted to speak to him or be seen speaking to him, even if this affair was supposed to be nothing more than a celebration to commemorate the ending of the war. It had been almost ten years since then, and Claude thought he and Dimitri would both have been content with letting it fade into history. There were too many painful memories, too many losses.

But the nobles wanted an excuse to throw a party. They wanted to celebrate their king, earn his favor. And so every year a new one hosted the festivities. Claude had missed the first few, busy winning his own throne in Almyra. For a couple of years after that, it would have been politically dicey for him to attend - after all, he was the king of another nation.

Now, though, Almyra and Fódlan were at peace. A treaty had been signed, trade was flourishing, everything was quite wonderful. And Claude was a war hero, in addition to being the king of an allied nation. So he began to receive invitations - first from former Alliance families, steadfastly inviting him as _Duke Claude von Riegan_ , and then from further-flung nobles. It was always a toss-up to see whether they’d issue the invitation to him as an Alliance noble or as the king of Almyra, and he had learned quite a bit simply by paying attention to who preferred to address him as what. Technically, after all, he was both.

He liked a good party. He liked keeping in touch with the flow of Fódlan politics, knowing who was amassing power and why. He usually came for that - and to see Dimitri.

But tonight he had a different goal in mind.

His eyes flickered across the room again. Dimitri was still deep in conversation. But for a moment his gaze rose, met Claude’s, and Claude felt a thrill of anticipation. Their eyes caught and held, and then Dimitri slipped one hand into a hidden pocket.

Claude’s breath stuttered at the pulsing inside him. His conversation partner paused for a moment and Claude laughed it off, said he’d swallowed his wine wrong, and asked a question about crop yield designed to get the man off on another tangent.

The plug inside him continued to pulse steadily. Dimitri wasn’t looking at him anymore, though Claude thought he could catch the barest curve of a smile on his lips. He’d seen that moment, Claude’s stumble when he activated the enchantment on the bauble he carried.

Claude had known, of course, that there was a small but very inventive industry centered around magical sex toys. Of course there was - anything that people could find a way to use for sex, they would, and magic was an obvious tool. He hadn’t really thought much about it, not until a stray line from Dimitri in a letter.

_How I wish there was a way for me to touch you when we are apart._

Surely, Claude had thought, there was.

And this was what he had found: a plug, appearing like any other, enchanted with wind magic that vibrated upon activation. The enchantment was keyed to the bauble he’d pressed into Dimitri’s hands earlier that evening - a fancifully jeweled thing that could alter the intensity of the vibration however he desired.

He did not know if the spell would reach between their two countries, but it certainly reached across the ballroom. Dimitri had been wide-eyed and flushed when Claude explained, when he’d leaned close to whisper in Dimitri’s ear and place the controls into his lover’s hands. Perhaps he’d have flushed less if Claude hadn’t done it when they’d been surrounded by nobles.

Perhaps he’d have flushed less if Claude hadn’t also said, _It’s inside me right now_.

But what fun would that have been?

In truth, Claude hadn’t known if Dimitri would be bold enough to activate it. He could be shy, cautious about these things. Claude, always a schemer, had decided either way would be fine. Either they’d both learn how the toy worked, or Dimitri would spend the entire night with the knowledge that Claude had something inside him, stretching him open, readying him for Dimitri’s cock. Both options were amenable - Claude quite liked it when Dimitri was eager for him.

He liked the feel of it, the way it moved inside him when he moved. It had been strange at first, but he’d quickly begun to enjoy the sensation of it. And now - 

Now the gentle pulsing of the plug was sending pleasure all up his spine. It was just enough to tease, just enough to make his body want more.

Claude murmured an appropriate response to the noble next to him, and the man laughed, drifting away to the next conversation. Claude lifted his gaze again, looking for Dimitri, but could not see him in the crowd.

And then, inside him, the plug began to vibrate harder.

He gasped, unable to stop himself. Luckily no one was close enough to hear. Luckily, too, he’d dressed in Almyran garb today - the loose pants and long tunic would hide the growing problem between his legs.

It wasn’t just the plug that caused it. It was the knowledge that somewhere out there, Dimitri had chosen to up the intensity. Somewhere, Dimitri was thinking of him, thinking of what this would do to him. The knowledge of that was almost as arousing as the plug pulsing in his hole.

He glanced around again, but still couldn’t see Dimitri. The vibrations were starting to get distracting. If he could just pull Dimitri away for a moment -

“Oh, here you are!”

Claude looked up from his canvass of the room to see Holst Goneril approaching, a smile on his face. He took a breath, steadying himself, and smiled. “Holst. Good to see you.”

“I was hoping to run into you here. I wanted to talk about the Throat - those new scouts you sent down really seem to have nipped the bandit problem in the bud.”

Ah. Business. Claude supposed that technically _was_ why he was there, but he wasn’t sure he quite had the attention for it at the moment. Still, he grinned at Holst. “Great! Glad to hear it. They’re some of the best.”

Holst nodded. “My men were telling me about some archery technique that really impressed them.”

Within him, the plug pulsed again, vibrating faster, sending a surge of aching pleasure through Claude. He bit his lip hard, barely managing to keep from moaning, and struggled for composure. Dimitri had to be doing this on purpose. Claude knew from long experience that as shy as Dimitri could be about these sorts of things, once he overcame his anxiety he turned awfully bold - and he _really_ enjoyed it whenever he had the chance to turn the tables and make Claude squirm.

He had to be nearby, watching, though Claude did not know where. He needed to extricate himself from this conversation so he could track Dimitri down, corner him, and - and -

But he didn’t seem to have the braincells to scheme a quick way out.

“Archery technique?” he said. He sounded breathless, but Holst didn’t seem to notice.

“I couldn’t say what it is, I’m not much of an archer myself, but how about we set up some kind of cross-training? I bet we’ve got a few moves your men could use too, and it would definitely help the soldiers at the Locket get along.”

“That’s a great idea,” Claude said, and he was pretty sure it was, even if his thoughts were not moving quite as nimbly as he’d have preferred. He’d think this over again later, he promised himself, and make sure there was nothing that could go wrong. “I’ll speak to their commander.”

He shifted, trying to get a little relief. That was a mistake. The cloth of his trousers brushed his growing erection, and the plug moved inside him, brushing his inner walls and sending a shock of pleasure through him. He gasped.

Holst glanced at him, but didn’t seem to notice anything, and Claude struggled for composure.

“Hilda wanted me to say hello as well,” Holst said. Internally, Claude cursed. He was hoping that would be the end of it. But no, of course not. Holst was too personable and they shared too many common friends for him to be content with such a quick conversation.

“It’s too bad she couldn’t come,” Claude said, a blatant lie. He thanked whatever gods there might be that Hilda wasn’t there, in fact, because she would have taken one look at him and known that _something_ was going on. Dimitri hadn’t let up, seemed to see no need to grant him respite, the plug still vibrating more-or-less gently inside him.

“She does love a good party,” Holst said with a laugh, and Claude opened his mouth to respond with something inane and charming.

And then pleasure burst through him as Dimitri turned the toy up to what had to be its most intense level. If Claude could have come on the spot, he would have, but there wasn’t quite enough pressure in the right place, it didn’t quite push him over the edge. No, it just sent him to the brink of it, all thoughts flying from his mind.

He made a sound embarrassingly identical to a moan of pure pleasure, and to his horror his legs didn’t seem able to hold him up anymore. He couldn’t think - couldn’t plan - it had all gone completely out of control -

And then Dimitri was there, catching his arm, supporting him easily with nothing more than that. The vibrations inside him eased, but only a little, only enough for Claude to catch his balance. He was still flushed, his cock so hard he wasn’t sure he could move without coming if it so much as brushed against his pants.

“Are you all right?” Holst said, and then he looked to Dimitri, concerned. “Is he all right?”

“I’m fine,” Claude said, trying to even out his voice and not really managing. “I must have - ah -”

“You must have worn yourself out, flying all the way here from Almyra,” Dimitri said, still holding him up. “I thought you looked pale when you came in.”

It was a ridiculous excuse. Claude did not look exhausted at all, he was sure, he probably looked - wrecked. But Holst nodded as if it were perfectly understandable, and Claude could only thank the fact that Holst did not have his sister’s sharp observational skills and wicked, if hidden, intelligence.

“Shall I help you to your room?” Dimitri murmured in Claude’s ear. It was just loud enough for Holst to hear, just intimate enough to send a shiver down Claude’s spine.

“If you don’t mind,” Claude said. His body sang with anticipation, with the need to touch and be touched. Those cruel vibrations were still torturing him, and all he wanted in the world was to find release - with Dimitri, of course. No one but Dimitri.

“You’d really better get some rest, Claude,” Holst said, and clapped a hand on his shoulder. Claude managed to bite back his gasp, but even the slightest touch sent waves through him. Dimitri’s hand tightened on his arm - the barest hint of the possessiveness that Claude sometimes saw when he was especially lucky. “We’ll talk when you’re feeling better. See you later too, Your Majesty!”

Dimitri nodded, a rather curt dismissal that Holst did not seem bothered by - if he even noticed. He was already turning away, distracted by the sight of someone else he knew across the room, a smile growing on his face. Claude barely noticed, could not have recalled the name of the man Holst was walking towards. All his thoughts were on Dimitri and his own growing need.

“Let’s get you out of here,” Dimitri said, his voice still low. There was an edge to it now - desire. Claude let Dimitri support him, because walking was exquisite torture. They weren’t far from a curved archway that spilled out into the hall, and Dimitri led him to it easily. Far more unfortunately, Claude realized his own room was many halls away, and Dimitri’s even further - they’d both been given rich suites, as befit the rulers of nations.

He wasn’t sure he could make it.

Out in the hall, it quickly became clear that Dimitri wasn’t sure, either. He pressed Claude into an alcove - no privacy, not really, but just enough cover that they’d have a moment to jump apart if someone approached. Dimitri’s body was firm against his, hot and strong, and he leaned down and covered Claude’s mouth with his own.

The kiss was pure hunger. It would have made Claude’s knees weak even if he hadn’t been aching for Dimitri’s touch, but as it was it took all his self control to keep from pressing his erection against Dimitri, coaxing one of those strong thighs between his legs and rutting against him until he found the release he so desperately craved.

“Do you know how incredible it was,” Dimitri said when they pulled apart to breathe, “seeing what I was doing to you in there?” He pressed Claude back against the wall of the alcove, leaned down to mouth at his neck. “I’ve never seen you come so close to losing control in public before.”

And Dimitri had liked it. Claude filed away that knowledge for later, he simply didn’t have the braincells to take advantage of it right now. All he could think about was the plug still pulsing within him and Dimitri’s teeth on his neck, worrying a mark into tender flesh.

“I could have come just like that,” Claude said, “if you hadn’t found that bit of mercy in you.”

Dimitri pulled back, smiling, desire so clear in his eyes. “I want you to come on my cock.”

It was blunt and straightforward and filthy in a way that Dimitri so rarely allowed himself, and just those words in Dimitri’s mouth were enough to make Claude moan. He thought about the distance between this alcove and either of their rooms, and cursed any god that might be failing to watch over them tonight.

There was a doorway a short way down the hall, and though Claude really had no idea where it led, he also wasn’t in any condition to care. “There,” he said, pushing at Dimitri’s shoulder somewhat ineffectually. “Come on, I don’t - I can’t wait -”

Embarrassing to admit, maybe, but Claude was far past embarrassment. He needed Dimitri’s hands on him, Dimitri’s cock inside him. The plug suddenly wasn’t enough, he needed to be _full_.

At least Dimitri seemed to be thinking along the very same lines. He pulled away from Claude and they hurried down the hall, pushing through the door. It was a sitting room, lit by lamps, an assortment of pastries and refreshments arranged prettily on the tables scattered here and there. A quiet room meant for those who needed a moment to recover from dancing, or who wished a more private conversation. Likely there were a number of these rooms near the main hall - the sign of a good host, Claude supposed.

Right then, all that mattered was that it was empty. 

Claude knew they shouldn’t do this here. This wasn’t a private room, there wasn’t even a lock on the door. It would be so easy to be discovered, whether from the sounds they might make or from someone wanting to enter. And though their relationship was not a tightly-held secret, it wasn’t public, either - a noble walking in on the King of Fódlan fucking the King of Almyra’s brains out at a fancy society ball would be a huge scandal.

Logically, he knew they shouldn’t. But Claude’s logical, clever brain had been entirely shut off by Dimitri’s teasing, by the way it had brought him to the brink but never quite let him topple over. Yes, they shouldn’t do what they were doing. But they were going to, because Claude wanted Dimitri more than anything in the world.

There was only one door, at least. It had no lock, but Dimitri solved that simply enough, pressing Claude back against the door so that anyone who wanted to enter would be blocked by their bodies. It was enough, would have to be enough, because then his mouth was on Claude’s neck again and Claude completely stopped thinking about concepts like _being careful_ and _not getting caught_.

Dimitri’s big hands tugged at his clothing, pushing aside fabric and fumbling with ties. Claude helped as much as he could, unable to keep himself from making a very embarrassing whimpering noise when Dimitri’s hand pressed against his cock. He was dripping, pressing a damp patch into the front of his pants, and when Dimitri finally pushed them out of the way and freed Claude’s eager length, Claude could practically have come right there.

He didn’t. He tangled his fingers in the ties of Dimitri’s trousers as well, no more graceful than he had been with his own. It didn’t matter - all that mattered was having Dimitri as soon as possible. He fumbled them open and wrapped his hand around Dimitri, who was already half-hard, to Claude’s delight.

“I couldn’t help myself, seeing you like that,” Dimitri said, his voice low and rough. “Claude von Riegan, always so in control, so charming - falling to pieces because of me.” He crowded Claude back against the door again and leaned down to capture his mouth. When he pulled back, he’d fetched the jeweled ornament from his pocket - the one that controlled the plug that was still inside Claude, vibrating with an aching rhythm.

“Dimitri,” Claude said, though it came out sounding like a moan. 

“Did you like it?” Dimitri said. He wasn’t touching Claude now. He’d backed him against the door, one hand on each side of him, trapping him there. Both of their cocks were hard, and if Dimitri took even a step closer they’d be pressed together, Claude could rut against him - but he didn’t, of course he didn’t. Instead he looked at Claude like there was nothing else in the world, and asked him awful questions. “You looked like you did. You looked like you loved it, having that… that toy inside you, knowing I could do whatever I liked to you.”

Ridiculously, Dimitri flushed when he said the word _toy_. How like him, Claude thought, the rush of affection almost overcoming his pulsing need. He could give in to desire, tease Claude until Claude nearly collapsed, fuck him one closed door away from discovery, but putting something like that into words made him blush.

It was actually kind of sexy, and the fact that Claude even thought that meant he was much too far gone.

“I did like it,” Claude said. He reached out, trying to pull Dimitri closer, but Dimitri kept him trapped there, as unmoving as a block of stone. “I liked knowing you were watching me. Knowing that you were choosing to do that… I liked knowing I was at your mercy.”

Dimitri made a noise when he said that, half whimper and half growl, and then he was on Claude again. He kissed Claude hungrily, tugging his pants down further, shoving his hand between Claude’s thighs. Claude felt the moment Dimitri’s fingers found the plug, the moment Dimitri tugged at it. Not enough to pull it out, just enough to tease his entrance, and Claude really did moan then.

Dimitri’s other hand fumbled with the controls, and then the toy inside him finally stopped pulsing, stopped teasing him. But it wasn’t any mercy, not really. Dimitri’s fingers circled his hole and the head of the plug, still slippery with the oil he’d used to slide it in himself, and shocks of sensation ran up Claude’s spine.

“I liked having you at my mercy,” Dimitri said, and then he pulled back just far enough to turn Claude around and brace him against the door. Claude’s pants and smallclothes were around his thighs, his ass exposed, the plug surely visible now that Dimitri could see all of him. Dimitri tugged his clothing down further until Claude’s lower half was bare, sliding one big hand over the curve of his ass.

Claude could do little more than stay upright. He was too hard, too hungry for Dimitri - he could barely think. “I’m not sure I can handle much more teasing. I need you inside me.” He was breathless, but he didn’t care. He wanted Dimitri to know how much Claude wanted him - he wanted Dimitri to know what he’d done to Claude, in that crowded room where anyone could have seen.

“I can’t either,” Dimitri said, his breath hot on Claude’s ear. “Seeing you like that - I wanted to have you right there. I wanted to push you down and fuck you while they all watched, so they’d know that you were mine.” His hand moved over Claude’s ass, down between his cheeks, fingers pressing against the toy there. “You’ve been teasing me this whole time.”

He tugged the plug out then. Claude gasped at the loss, the strange emptiness it left behind. He’d gotten used to feeling it there, the fullness, the way it stretched him. But Dimitri didn’t make him wait long. His fingers were pressing into Claude now, sliding in easily. The plug, and the lube that had slicked Claude’s hole, made him ready to be fucked. Ready for Dimitri’s cock.

Dimitri crooked his fingers and brushed that spot inside Claude, already sensitive from the toy. Claude made an embarrassing half-choked noise and - even more embarrassing - the shock of pleasure made his knees weak. He swayed, nearly falling, and Dimitri caught him.

“Here,” Dimitri said, and he slid his fingers out and half-pulled, half-carried Claude to one of the tables. Claude, mind hazy with need, was still amused to see Dimitri carefully removing the trays from it and placing them on the floor - Claude probably would have just pushed them all off and dealt with it later, but no, Dimitri was far too polite for that. He was moving with hurried efficiency, though, just as tense with desire as Claude.

“Someone might come in,” Claude said, though he couldn’t quite bring himself to care as much as he had when they’d entered the room (which, admittedly, had not been all that much). Dimitri turned to him and pulled him close, kissing him hard before he rearranged them so Claude was bent over the table, bracing himself on it.

“I cannot seem to care at the moment,” Dimitri said. He pressed close, the head of his cock nudging Claude’s thigh. “They can watch you begging for it, if they wish.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Claude hissed. He couldn’t take it when Dimitri got dirty. “Dimitri, please -”

Dimitri said, with a smile on his lips, “As you wish.” Then he gripped Claude’s hips, pushed him down on the table, and began to press into him.

Normally they needed time to open Claude up. Normally, taking Dimitri’s cock was a slow process, as he never wanted to hurt Claude, even if Claude sometimes didn’t mind it. But Claude was slick and open and ready for him, and he pushed in with no resistance, no pain, only that beautiful feeling of stretching and fullness that Claude ached for so much.

If it was going to be this easy, maybe he should wear a plug like that more often - maybe he should make sure he was always ready for Dimitri to fuck him. The thought of it was exciting, the thought of always knowing that Dimitri could have him at any time, that all he would need to do was spread Claude’s legs and replace the plug with his cock. Claude tucked that thought away, knowing the logistics were likely impossible, but - maybe.

He thought Dimitri would like it too.

Dimitri bottomed out inside him, his breath catching. Claude bit his lip, certain that after all that teasing, after the way he’d gotten worked up, he wouldn’t last for long. It didn’t matter - right now all he needed was Dimitri, and finally he had that.

His cock was hard and aching, but he made no attempt to reach down and touch himself. He’d meant what he said, he wanted to come on Dimitri’s cock. “Dimitri,” Claude said, wanting to tell him to move. It came out like a moan.

“You’re perfect, beloved,” Dimitri murmured, his voice tightly-strung. “So hot and slick… forgive me, I don’t think I can hold back.”

And then he was moving, fucking Claude hard. The thick slide of Dimitri’s cock thrusting into him, the breathy groans he made as he moved - it was all Claude could do to cling to the table and moan, distantly thankful that they hadn’t tried to do this against the door. He never would have been able to stay standing.

Dimitri’s fingers dug into Claude’s hips deliciously. He wondered if he would have bruises later - he hoped so - and then Dimitri tugged him up just enough to thrust into him at a different angle. A different angle, just the _right_ angle, Dimitri’s cockhead sliding against his prostate.

Claude cried out before he could stop himself, then remembered where they were and hoped - prayed - no one had heard him. He couldn’t really think over the intense waves of pleasure as Dimitri thrust into him again, and again, but he managed to get one hand over his mouth, muffling the rest of his cries.

One more thrust was all it took to undo Claude. He came so hard the world went white, spilling on the fine wood of that table. Dimitri, still hard inside him, kept moving, fucking Claude with rough stuttering movements until he stopped, shuddering, and came inside Claude.

Dimitri rested for a moment, his firm weight draped over Claude’s back, breathing hard in his ear. Then he nuzzled into Claude’s hair, placed a soft kiss on the shell of that ear, and carefully began to pull out of him. 

Claude allowed the table to take his weight still, since he wasn’t entirely certain he could stand yet. His hole felt empty without Dimitri - without the plug - but he’d hardly realized that before he felt Dimitri’s hand caressing his ass. And then he felt the familiar shape of the plug he’d been wearing all night as Dimitri pushed it gently back into his well-used hole.

Claude pushed himself up on his elbows, looking back at Dimitri, astonished. Dimitri flushed, but he was smiling and he looked - so very satisfied.

Claude liked that expression on his face.

“Now that you’ve had a moment to rest, we’ll be expected back out there. I won’t turn it on again, but perhaps you’d like to keep it in for now.” He looked just a bit nervous about the suggestion.

“You like thinking about me walking around out there, talking to all those nobles, smiling at them and charming them - and all the while knowing I’m full of your cum?” Claude grinned. _He_ liked that.

“I do,” Dimitri said, cheeks flushed, and he dragged his fingers up to rest at the small of Claude’s back, caressing him there with such affection. “And perhaps when the night is over, we can meet in my room, and I’ll -” He cleared his throat. “Fill you up again.”

“Mm, Dimitri.” Claude managed to stand finally, his legs a little shaky. They’d need to clean up here, he’d need to get dressed again and make sure they were both presentable - but suddenly the rest of the night was beginning to seem a lot more fun. “I’ll hold you to that.”

He stepped close and stretched up. Dimitri caught him around the waist and leaned in, and then they were kissing, long and sweet and sated.

There was nothing more fun, Claude thought, then when he managed to coax Dimitri into one of these games. 

He couldn’t wait until the night was over.


End file.
